Impossible
by Yami Flo
Summary: Anubis a le don de réanimer les corps; alors, pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais utilisé son don sur Shuten jusqu'à présent ? C'est ce que Naaza et Rajura voudraient bien savoir... inspiré par l'épisode 26.


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Drama, un peu Hurt/Comfort (même si cela n'arrive pas directement dans la fic mais est impliqué) inspiré par l'épisode 26, 'Duel dans la nature', où Anubis (Obscuror) démontre des talents de nécromancien avec des biches.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi j'utilise seulement les personnages.

**Impossible**

-Tu peux faire revivre les morts, non, Anubis ?

Le Yami Masho s'immobilisa, mais s'abstint de tourner la tête vers ses compagnons. Naaza (qui venait de parler) et Rajura (qu'il avait entendu entrer, bien que le borgne eut été fort discret dans ses déplacements) étaient tous les deux venus le rejoindre dans ses quartiers, ce qui était en soi inhabituel. Mais il aurait dû comprendre immédiatement pourquoi ils étaient venus.

Shuten. Bien sûr. Encore et toujours leur ancien leader, dont la perte définitive avait créée comme un grand vide dans le palais et dans leur cœur, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'osa l'avouer à voix haute.

Shuten, qui leur manquait cruellement. Shuten, pour qui ils auraient tout donné afin de le revoir ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois, faire amende honorable peut-être, ou simplement parler, s'excuser,…

Quelle ironie, en y pensant bien ils avaient passés l'équivalent de quatre siècles à se haïr et à chercher à se mettre mutuellement des bâtons dans les roues, comme disaient les mortels, mais ils n'en avaient pas moins conçus les uns pour les autres une sorte de respect inhérent.

Bien entendu, ils seraient morts sous la torture avant de l'avouer à haute voix, mais rétrospectivement, Anubis avait réalisé de nombreuses choses sur leurs étranges relations.

Shuten faisait parti de leur cercle. Il était, comme eux, l'un des derniers survivants d'une époque révolue. Et il s'agissait d'un vrai guerrier, pas une pale imitation comme l'étaient les Troopers – ces enfants par trop arrogants et inexpérimentés, malgré leurs grands pouvoirs.

Et Kayura… Oui, elle portait l'armure de Shuten à présent, oui, elle se montrait compétente dans ses fonctions et dans les combats, mais elle n'avait pas le même charisme, la même prestance, et elle ne partageait pas leurs souvenirs et leurs petites plaisanteries privées.

Elle était une intruse non malvenue, mais qui ne pourrait jamais se comparer à l'original.

Shuten… leur manquait, c'était aussi simple que cela. Et ils auraient été près à tout pour le récupérer et le réintégrer à leur cercle les quatre saisons, enfin au complet et en paix…

Et ils cherchaient tous, chacun à leur manière, une façon de le faire.

Or, Yami avait un talent très particulier avec la mort c'était parfaitement naturel qu'après avoir réfléchis, ses deux compagnons survivants viennent à lui.

Anubis n'était pas idiot. Il savait parfaitement que le don qu'il avait reçu en même temps que l'armure, ce contrôle de la vie et de la mort, ce don que ne possédait aucun autre porteur, ce don qui ne venait absolument pas d'Arago, n'était pas un secret. Plus d'une fois il en avait fait la démonstration dans ses tactiques, plus d'une fois il lui avait servi d'arme redoutable.

Anubis sentait dans son dos le poids de leurs regards, et il en ressentit un certain malaise. Il s'était demandé si un seul de ses compagnons viendrait un jour le voir à ce sujet, et ce jour semblait finalement venu.

Mais ce n'était pas un sujet agréable à aborder, même s'il si était préparé depuis longtemps. C'est pourquoi il prit un soin tout particulier à choisir ses mots.

-Je peux _réanimer_ des cadavres, c'est exact, » dit-il prudemment. « Je l'ai souvent fait pour des animaux, ajouta-t-il après un moment.

-Et avec un humain ? » Demanda Rajura, la voix calme.

Anubis ferma brièvement les yeux et respira profondément. Il n'avait aucun droit d'invoquer les Kami, mais il aurait souhaité pouvoir le faire maintenant.

-J'ai essayé quelques fois, en effet, » s'entendit-il répondre d'une voix plate, sans inflexion, mais contrôlée.

Trois fois, pour être exact. Avec des personnes qui avaient comptées pour lui, même après son enrôlement dans les rangs d'Arago.

Et ces trois fois… avaient été abominables.

_Une peau blafarde, des yeux vides… morts… sans la moindre étincelle de vie ou de reconnaissance… Et l'atroce, atroce réalisation de ses propres limites…_

Mais il était inutile de montrer à quel point le sujet le mettait mal à l'aise. Aussi poursuivit-il d'une traite.

-Et je sais parfaitement ce que vous êtes venus me demander tous les deux, mais je regrette : je ne peux pas faire ça. Shuten est mort. Il nous faut l'accepter, » finit-il, sentant sa voix devenir plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il savait que sa réponse n'allait pas plaire. C'est pourquoi il ne fut ni surpris, ni offusqué quand Naaza l'agrippa par les épaules et le força à se tourner vers eux. Ses yeux étincelaient dangereusement, et Anubis grimaça tout en se dégageant d'une forte secousse physiquement, il était plus fort que l'homme aux cheveux verts, ce ne fut donc pas difficile. Toutefois, il redoutait ses réactions.

Naaza n'était pas un idiot, et il n'était pas exactement fou, mais il était quelque peu… instable, par moment. Raisonner avec le Doku Masho n'allait, à son avis, pas être simple. Rajura, par contre, n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, aussi Anubis songea qu'il y avait tout de même de l'espoir. D'eux trois, il était le plus lettré et, cela lui peinait de l'admettre, le plus intelligent. Peut-être, sans trop en dire, le comprendrait-il à mi-mots…

Naaza, fidèle à lui-même, l'attaqua de front.

-Mais tu peux le faire revenir, tu l'as dit toi-même ! Si tu peux réanimer les morts, pourquoi ne le ramènes-tu pas ? » Lui cracha au visage le jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

-Penses-tu franchement que ce soit si facile, Naaza ? » Commença-t-il doucement, cherchant à temporiser son discours, à éviter de donner précisément la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas ramener Shuten. « Un homme n'est en rien comparable à un animal…

-Nous en sommes parfaitement conscient, » intervint Rajura, qui s'était rapproché d'eux. « Mais cela ne vaut-il pas la peine d'essayer ? Si cela marchait…

Anubis retint un soupir. Comment leur dire… ? Il opta pour la franchise advienne que pourra.

-J'ai insisté sur le mot 'réanimer', tout à l'heure, et ce pour une bonne raison. Rajura, » ajouta-t-il en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Naaza, « Tu devrais comprendre mieux que quiconque que 'réanimer' ne signifie pas 'revivre', » dit-il d'un air pénétré, plantant son regard dans l'œil valide du Gen Masho.

Pourvu qu'il comprenne le message, songea-t-il à par soi. Il ne fut pas déçu l'œil unique de Rajura s'agrandit brièvement, puis le général aux cheveux blancs baissa la tête, en proie à ses propres pensées. Il murmura un simple « bien sûr » et détourna la tête. Anubis sut qu'il avait compris.

Mais si Rajura comprenait la subtilité du langage, ce n'était pas le cas de Naaza. Le Doku Masho le toisait toujours d'un regard presque haineux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les pupilles étrécies.

-Alors tu ne vas même pas essayer ? » Dit celui-ci en montrant des dents un peu trop pointues pour être parfaitement humaines. « C'est ça ta réponse ? 'Ce n'est pas si facile' ? Nous nous en doutons, mais j'aurais pensé qu'il t'aurait suffisamment manqué à toi aussi pour que tu fasses montre de plus d'émotion !

-Naaza, je ne peux pas faire revivre Shuten, » essaya une nouvelle fois Anubis, aussi tranquillement qu'il le put. « Et je n'essaierais pas, quoiqu'il arrive, finit-il avec conviction.

Mais le peu de patience et de self-control qu'il possédait encore commençait à s'émousser de plus en plus à ce stade. Si seulement pouvait se montrer moins buté et plus fin… Mais non, il était du genre à qui il fallait mettre les points sur les 'i' et expliquer clairement les choses, pas du genre pour qui la subtilité marchait.

-POURQUOI, LACHE ? » S'emporta le Doku Masho, serrant les poings, prêt à se jeter sur l'autre général.

-Parce que je ne peux pas faire revenir son âme, voilà pourquoi ! » Finit-il par hurler à son tour, tout à coup las.

Au diable les secrets à ce stade il fallait qu'il le dise une fois pour toute, qu'il détruise cruellement tous les espoirs du troisième Masho survivant s'il voulait encore se regarder dans un miroir sans grimacer de douleur.

Naaza recula brusquement, comme s'il avait été giflé. Sa respiration était devenue sifflante.

-Qu… ? »

Anubis lui coupa immédiatement la parole, les nerfs échaudés.

-Je ne peux rien faire, Naaza. Rien ! Ne crois pas une seule seconde que je n'y ai pas pensée par moi-même ! Moi aussi, je désirerai revoir Shuten ! Mais je ne peux pas faire de miracles ! Oui, je peux réanimer les morts, mais j'insiste sur le REANIMER ! Cela signifie créer une marionnette de chaire et d'os ! Quand bien même je ranimerais son corps… Son âme ne l'habiterait plus ! Ce ne serait plus qu'une coquille, un pantin animé par mon seul pouvoir et ma seule volonté, un zombi sans intelligence propre ! Il ne resterait rien, absolument rien du Shuten que nous avons connu ! Et dès l'instant où mon pouvoir faiblira, il retournera à l'état de cadavre décharné ! Et même si je recommençais un million de fois, le résultat serait toujours le même ! Tiens-tu vraiment à condamner sa dépouille à _ça_ ?

Sa voix s'était finalement brisée sur le dernier mot. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour les retenir.

On ne jouait pas impunément avec la mort et la vie, il le savait. Un cadavre reste un cadavre l'âme, elle, était hors de sa portée, peu importe à quel point il désirait pouvoir la ramener à son légitime propriétaire.

Il ne pourrait jamais créer que des zombis sans personnalité, à la durée d'existence limitée. Son pouvoir sur la vie et la mort… était aussi futile et inexistant que l'une des illusions de Rajura.

A quoi servait de faire bouger un corps si tout ce qui faisait la personnalité, si tout ce qui représentait la mémoire, ne revenait pas en même temps ?

Shuten ne méritait pas un sort pareil. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Naaza s'était figé pendant une minute, et au fur et à mesure qu'il emmagasinait les informations, un air de profonde horreur apparut sur son visage il semblait maintenant vaincu moralement. Le Doku Masho songea en lui-même qu'il n'aurait pas dû se raccrocher à cet espoir. Evidemment, c'était trop beau. Mais il aurait tellement voulu… C'était étrange du vivant de Shuten, ils n'avaient jamais pu se supporter, et aujourd'hui, il aurait été prêt à toutes les folies si cela signifier avoir à nouveau le rouquin à leurs côtés.

Rajura, pour sa part, semblant toujours maître de lui-même, s'était rapproché d'eux. Lui s'était douté de l'issue de leur entretien, même s'il n'avait rien osé dire à Naaza, devant l'air triomphant et… plein d'espoir de ce dernier lui avait eu le temps de réfléchir, d'analyser les possibles raisons pour lesquelles Anubis n'avait pas spontanément proposé d'utiliser son don sur Shuten. Et ce qu'il avait imaginé à par lui ne lui avait guère plus. En fait, il n'avait fait qu'avoir une cruelle confirmation de ce qu'il pensait déjà.

Et maintenant, comme d'habitude aurait-il été tenté de dire sous d'autres circonstances, c'était à lui de ramasser les morceaux.

Il pressa brièvement l'épaule de son frère d'armes aux cheveux verts, lui témoignant silencieusement sa sympathie, avant de faire de même avec Anubis. Le Yami Masho le fixa du regard. Rajura eut un sourire sans joie.

-Je crois, » dit-il simplement, « que nous avons tous besoin d'un verre. Quelque chose de fort. Quelque chose qui nous empêchera de trop penser pendant un moment. Je dois avoir une bouteille de saké dans mes quartiers. Vous joindrez-vous à moi pour la vider ?

Anubis hocha lentement la tête sans mot dire.

Oui, après son aveu impossible, un verre, et même plusieurs, lui ferait certainement le plus grand bien…

**Fin**


End file.
